


The Stallion Of Stallions

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Horseback Riding, Innuendo, Lesson, Loki - Freeform, Riding, Stallion - Freeform, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, fucked from behind, horse riding, horse riding lesson, private lesson, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Lucy needs an extra private lesson to work on her position with horse riding. But Loki decides she needs to ride a real Stallion to help.





	

‘Keep those heels down, or I will use the whip on you!’ My instructor, Loki, shouted out at me from the middle of the arena as I rode round the school in a canter.

I was having a one off private lesson with my instructor because I had been away for 5 months on a working holiday. I found when I came back to ride my horse, Shamrock, that I found I was desperately in need of some fine tuning.

Loki had only been here for 4 months. He was the new instructor for the school and also helped to look after the horses that were there on livery. He had certainly caused a stir when he arrived, especially amongst the females that took lessons here or kept their horses on livery. I had been filled in all about him when I came back last week, but I could see for myself why he had caused a big stir.

Loki was like a Greek god. He was incredibly beautiful. Tall, long black hair, beautiful green eyes and a body to die for. He always wore tight fitting clothes, which left little to the imagination. We all called him the Stallion of all Stallions. Not to his face, of course.

There had been a day when it was hot earlier in the week, where I had walked into the stables to find Loki mucking out some stables with his shirt off. Sweat was dripping off his body in the most delicious way. His muscles rippled with each movement and seeing his biceps flex as he moved the wheelbarrow, phew. I had nearly had an orgasm on the spot.

His voice was also to die for. It was like pure sex for the ears. He was better than porn.

‘Come on, Lucy. You’re not flowing with the horse very well today. Halt at E.’ He said in his firm tone as I came round the corner. When I reached E, I halted Shamrock.

Loki walked over to me and I found myself completely distracted by his clothes. He was wearing tight skinny black jeans, a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms and tall black leather riding boots. God dam he was so hot.

‘You need to relax your lower body more. You’re like a sack of potatoes bouncing around everywhere. Position your thighs a bit better, here.’ He said as he reached out to me and placed his wonderful large hands onto my thigh that was nearest him.

He moved it back a little and gave it a squeeze, whether that was intentional or not, I wasn’t sure. But I certainly didn’t mind. He walked around the front of Shamrock and put his hands onto my left thigh to do the same, but his hands went a little higher up than what was necessarily needed.

My Jodhpurs weren’t exactly thick, so I could feel his hands pretty well against my skin.

‘I want you to try doing a sitting trot. Remember to keep your legs open, relaxed and do not tense up. You need to move with the horse.’ He said as he looked up at me and nodded.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked.

Loki walked round the front of Shamrock again and he gave her scratch on her head before he moved back into the middle of the school.

‘Walk on to H then pick up the trot, but stay sitting.’ He told me.

I moved off with Shamrock and when we started the trot, I really was bouncing all over the place. I tried to relax my lower body and allow my hips to move with her, but I just couldn’t get it today.

‘Do a 10m circle when you reach A. Keep it neat.’ Loki said.

So I did the circle and was quite proud of it.

‘Very good circle. But not good position. Halt again at E.’ Loki said as he started to walk over to E.

‘Dismount.’ He said when I stopped.

But he must have seen my look of confusion as he chuckled.

‘Come on, we don’t have all day.’

I took my feet out of the stirrups and dismounted Shamrock. Loki walked over and he reached down to undo the girth. He lifted the saddle off Shamrock’s back and put it on the wall to the side.

‘Now, get back on.’

‘Bareback?’ I asked, confused.

‘Yes. Why not? Have you never ridden bareback before?’ He asked as he ran his hand down Shamrocks neck.

‘Uh, just in a walk from the field to the stables.’ I said nervously.

‘Well, it’s the best way to learn to move with the horse. Come on, I’ll give you a leg up.’ He moved beside me and reached down to grab my leg.

I had no other option but to grab onto Shamrocks reins and go with it as he lifted me up and onto her back. It felt weird without a saddle, slippy too like I was going to fall off at any moment.

Loki walked around to our left side and in one swift movement, he did a small hop, swung his leg up and jumped up over onto the back of Shamrock, behind me. I was in shock that he managed to do that so easily, as if Shamrock was a Shetland pony, not a 16.2hh horse.

‘Holy, cow. How did you do that?’ I asked, shocked as I felt Loki shuffle closer behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his body behind me, pressing against me. My entire body became much more aware of him against me. I trembled a little as I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

‘Now, let’s walk on.’ Loki said quietly in my ear.

I squeezed Shamrock on into a walk. Loki’s hands slid across to my hips and I felt him squeeze against me.

‘Relax your hips. Feel the motion of the horse and let your body move with her.’

Loki held my hips firmly in his hands and I could feel his body moving against me behind me. I tried to allow myself to relax enough to go with the flow. But it was even more difficult now that Loki was incredibly close. I could feel his strong chest against my back.

‘Relax, darling.’ He purred against my ear.

He slid his hands down and round to the inside of my thighs and I held in a squeak at how close and personal his fingers were getting. They were very nearly touching my centre and I found it even more difficult to relax.

‘You’re not relaxing into the movements.’ He chastised.

‘It’s… It’s a bit difficult.’ I stuttered out.

‘Why might that be?’ He purred.

‘I… Um… You’re very distracting.’ I blurted out.

‘Oh really? Well, perhaps you need a more one on one lesson. I think I have just the thing to help you relax in the saddle. Meet me in the office once you’ve sorted Shamrock out.’ Loki whispered to me before sliding off while we were still walking, impressing me even more.

My stomach was in knots with excitement and nerves as I cooled Shamrock down and then took her back to her stable. Had he really been flirting with me? Or was it just, something else?

I turned Shamrock out to her field and then I went to look for Loki in the office. When I entered the room, Loki was waiting for me as he was sat on the desk.

‘About time.’ He smirked and walked over to me.

He stopped on front of me and I had to crane my neck to look up at him. He was so tall, it was unreal. He reached up and held my chin between his fingers.

‘I think it’s time to teach you how to ride _properly_.’ His voice was dripping with sex as he spoke.

‘What do you have in mind?’ I squeaked.

He gave me a wink and leaned down so his lips were close to my ear.

‘I am going to let you ride a real Stallion.’ He whispered and let his lips brush across my earlobe.

I gulped as I had a feeling he wasn’t meaning one of the owner’s horses…

I didn’t say anything, I didn’t know what to say, when Loki grabbed my hand and led me out of the office. It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday, so there wasn’t many people around. But Loki took me through the stables and through the back.

No one hardly went in there, it was where the Straw and Hay was kept. Also in there, the dummy mare was kept. It was what the owner used for his Friesian Stallions. As there was high demand for his horse’s bloodlines, so he sold their sperm on for a lot of money. Sometimes customers would bring their mares there for the deed to be done naturally.

Loki shut the sliding door over and he placed the lock on so that no one would come in. I was frozen to the spot when he turned and stalked over to me with a predatory look on his face.

When he reached me, he grabbed me and pulled me into him. I was held against his strong body as his lips started to caress my neck.

‘Take off your clothes, darling.’ He purred across my skin before taking a step backwards.

‘I… What?’ I gasped out.

‘Take off your clothes. You can’t ride this Stallion with your clothes on.’ Loki smirked as he started to undo his own shirt.

My jaw dropped as he revealed his chest and I realised that he wasn’t kidding around. I wasn’t sure whether to be turned on or, well, there was no other option really. Anyone would be a fool to say no to Loki.

My eyes widened as he started to unbuckle his belt. He slid his zip down and reached into his jeans to pull out his cock. He kept his boots and jeans on which only made him look even sexier. I felt frozen to the spot as I looked at him. He certainly wasn’t joking about being a Stallion.

‘Come on, don’t keep me waiting.’ He growled impatiently as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

With trembling hands I pulled off my t-shirt. He looked at me with a hunger in his eyes that only made me undress even quicker. I kicked off my riding boots and pulled down my jods. I stood on front of him, a little nervous in my underwear. But the way his cock was hard and straining towards me gave me some extra confidence.

‘Beautiful. Now the rest of it. This is a lesson after all.’ He said quickly.

I took a deep breath as I reached back to unclip my bra. I slid it down my arms and tossed it to the side. I heard Loki let out a small gasp as he looked at my breasts. I decided to give him a bit of a show, so I turned around and bent over as I pulled my knickers down, giving him an eyeful of my ass.

‘Very nice.’ He commented as I turned back to face him.

He took three large steps and then he was on front of me again. He reached up and slid his hand to the back of my head to hold me in place as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before, it took my breath away.

His free hand slid down between my thighs and I moaned into his mouth as I felt him part my lips and tease around my entrance.

‘So wet, darling.’ He teased as his finger found my clit and he leaned down to suck my nipples into his mouth, in turn.

My legs started to tremble as he firmly rubbed my little nub and swirled his tongue around my nipple. But then he pulled away, making me whine in disappointment.

‘You’re just like a mare in heat. There is only one thing for a Stallion to do in this situation.’ He growled and grabbed my wrist, then to my surprise, he dragged me over towards the dummy mare.

‘You best hold on tight, girl.’ He said as he lifted me up and placed me onto the dummy mare.

It was large black and leather which felt cool against my stomach and breasts. I had to wrap my arms and legs around it to stay steady. I felt him pull me a little back towards him so that I was right at the edge of it. My heart was racing and the thought of what he was about to do was turning me on like crazy. But part of me still couldn’t quite believe it.

‘Mares in heat always deserve to have a Stallion sate their needs.’ Loki growled as he dug his fingers into my hips and I felt his cock brush across my entrance.

‘Oh god.’ I gasped as I felt the tip of him slide easily into me as I was so wet and ready for him.

The dummy was quite a bit off the ground, as it was of course made for horses to use, but it was the perfect height for Loki because of how tall he was.

As Loki forced his cock into my tight warmth, I felt him lean over me and press down against my back. My body contracted around him as he halted deep inside of me. I felt completely overwhelmed by him as I could feel him everywhere, literally. I could feel the roughness from his jeans as they scratched at my skin, a reminder that he wasn’t completely naked and vulnerable like I was. That only made me even more excited.

His hands moved down and he tightly gripped onto my wrists at either side of the dummy. He let out a snarl as he started to move his hips quickly. His cock thrust into me quickly and deep. It was hitting all the right places and the angle couldn’t have been more perfect.

I wasn’t going to last long at all.

‘How does it feel to be covered by a Stallion, hmm?’ He grunted into my ear.

‘Mmmphf.’ Was all I could respond with as he nibbled against my neck, making him chuckle.

‘Now you can hold your head high as you go around the yard, knowing you’ve been fucked by the Stallion of all Stallions.’ Loki said wickedly.

I let out a gasp as I had no idea how he knew about his nickname. But I soon didn’t care as his cock continued to pound into me. I was glad I had the dummy under me to hold on to tightly.

‘You feel so tight around my large cock. You love this, don’t you? To be taken from behind like this, no control over what happens to your little body.’ Loki’s words, along with the way he was thrusting into me, sent me straight over the edge.

My entire body felt like jelly as I came hard around his cock. His own thrusting faltered as I clamped around him, but he kept going with his hips snapping against me. His cock stroked across my g spot with every thrust. To my dismay, he didn’t slow down or stop after my orgasm, he kept going.

‘Loki.’ I cried out as I bit down onto the leather below me.

‘Yes. Say my name.’ He growled as he picked up the pace again.

‘LOKI!’ I screamed.

I knew he was near the end too, as his rhythm faltered and his thrusting became more erratic. He sucked hard on my shoulder as he snapped his hips against me and held himself as deep as he could as he started to cum. I came for the second time as I felt him flood me as he pulsed inside of me and moaned into my ear.

He was panting as he placed a soft kiss to the back of my neck, then he slid out of me. I couldn’t move as I was completely spent, I just stayed put on the dummy mare.

‘Come on, we are not done yet, girl. We still have your lesson to do.’ He said as he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me off the dummy and down onto my feet.

But my legs were like jelly and gave way beneath me, so he had to catch me again. I trembled as I could feel his sperm sliding down my inner thighs. I felt so dirty, but I loved every second of it.

‘Come on, time to ride a Stallion.’ He growled and carried me over to a pile of straw in the corner.

I wasn’t sure what he meant, until he sat down on the pile of straw and positioned me over him so I was straddling him. My body still felt weak and shaky, but his hands on my hips kept me steady.

‘I can’t.’ I gasped.

‘You can. Come on.’ He urged me on as he reached down and used his thumb to rub across my sensitive clit.

I let out a yelp as I was over sensitive, but it didn’t take him long to get me riled up again. He certainly was ready to go already as I could feel his hard cock press against my ass behind me.

‘Time to ride, girl.’ He said as he stopped the stimulation on my clit and lifted me up at my hips. I reached down and put my hands onto his chest to support myself as he positioned me over his cock and my body slid down over him, greedily sucking him in. My mouth fell open and I started to pant with desire as he became fully sheathed inside me. He felt even deeper than before because of the positon we were in.

Part of me thought I would have more control in this position, but I was _so_ wrong.

He held my hips tightly as he started to control my movements by moving me around in circles. I felt like a pile of jelly that was just moving around on top of him. Even my arms were starting to give way as they started to shake, badly.

‘Come on, girl. Move your hips more. Ride me, properly.’ Loki growled.

I tried my best to move myself, my arms ended up around his neck for better support as my hips started to move on their own accord. He was constantly buried deep inside of me as I moved, I didn’t have the strength to move up and down on his cock. But Loki seemed to like the way I was moving anyway, so I kept it up.

‘Good girl, Lucy. That’s how you need to ride. Imagine yourself as jelly, move with the horse beneath you. Stay in place.’ He said through gritted teeth as his fingers tightened against my hips.

I started to cum again and as my body tightened around him again, he started to thrust up into me to try and get even deeper if it was possible. I was surprised he didn’t end up in my stomach because of his sheer size and how deep he felt. But he felt oh so amazing.

I collapsed onto Loki and he wrapped his arms around me as he continued to thrust up into me. I was forced over into another orgasm at the same time as he came inside of me again.

We were both a sweaty, panting wreck as Loki rolled us over so we were on our sides on the straw pile. My body was trembling from the aftermath as he pulled out of me. He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

‘I think you might need daily private lessons with me. Also daily covering to keep that heat of yours in control.’ He winked at me.

I blushed and hid my face into his chest, making him chuckle.

‘Or perhaps I could just tie you to my bed at home and use you as my own breeding mare.’ He teased.

‘I… I wouldn’t complain.’ I admitted as I kept my face hidden against him.

‘Be careful what you wish for, girl.’ He growled.


End file.
